Banished
by skepticalCupcakes
Summary: Karkat is an angsty teen who has the ability to see the supernatural. Dave is a fallen angel who can't return to heaven unless he reaps 99 demons. Dave needs a human to latch onto while he hunts demons, perhaps Karkat can oblige. M for smut in later chapters *wink wink*


{KARKAT}

Karkat scribbled on the scrap of paper in front of him, scratching out a set of numbers in illegible print. He frowned after he had finished and was viewing the paper. He lightly picked it up and crumpled it into his fists, throwing it angrily to the floor. 'Paper is so delicate', he noted thoughtfully as he gazed down at the paper. "And now that it's broken, it can never be fixed. No matter how fucking hard you try," he added out loud. He stood up, bent down, and tossed the paper into the bin next to his desk. With a stretch and yawn he gave up trying to solve the math problem he had been working at for about an hour now. He could always ask Sollux for help when he arrived at school the next morning.

For now though, he was pooped, and he flopped onto his queen-size bed and stretched out on his back. For a while he just stared at the ceiling. Watching the shadows dance and flicker in an almost soporific way. But he knew what those shadows were and immediately rejected the idea that these...these... spirits could be, in any way, calming. The idea that things, dead things, were crawling around his room often kept him up at night. In fact he couldn't quite remember the last time he had gotten a full night's sleep.

Ever since he was little, Karkat has had this "gift", as his brother called it, to see things supernatural. His brother, Kankri, had a certain fascination with equality and often looked upon Karkat with envy because of Karkat's unique ability to commune with spirits and make peace. Karkat called it a load of BS and said he wanted nothing to do with those shit-licking ass-creeps and made no effort to talk to them in any way shape or form. He actually made an effort to ignore them, or better yet avoid them. But considering he was only human, it proved to be a difficult task to escape the grasp of these "ass-creeps" and usually just ended up sitting in a corner, wishing them away.

The spirits made everyday tasks such as homework, school, cooking, cleaning, and all that a whole lot harder. They constantly bugged him, moaning and groaning and doing all sorts of creepy shit. In Karkat's mind, they were doing this on purpose, to spite the grumpy little 17 year old. Kankri would usually pat him on the back, or smooth down his hair and remind him that if they wanted to hurt him, they would, and that they most likely just wanted his help. Karkat shook off this idea every time, and retorted with his usual "fuck off". Though admittedly, he would like to think of the spirits as poor helpless souls, searching for their savior, his aggressive personality wouldn't allow for this so he decided to just fear them instead.

"Alrighty." He sat up and turned to the source of light, a small lamp on the night stand next to his bed. "Let's see if I can fucking get some shut-eye tonight." He reached over and turned off the light. He fell back onto his pillow, not bothering with the covers because the warm summer air was enough to make him sweat. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Not to spirits, not to fear, Hell, he didn't even think about all the drama he had to face when he got to school. He just relaxed, let the warm and gentle light of comfort envelop him until he was numb, and then everything went black, and he was asleep.

{DAVE}

Dave watched ruefully as the crowd of angels before him bowed their heads. Silent tears dripping down their face, sorrow and agony dancing in their eyes.

Today, they would be losing one them.

He could see the shame, the disappointment, the pain that were present in the faces of his friends. "How could he?" They seemed to whisper, "How dare he?" There expressions pained him. "He betrayed us!" John's eyes seemed to narrow as he looked up at Dave. Dave didn't need them to speak to know how they felt. He had broken a rule. He had granted the girl he had fallen in love with a gift- a gift he wasn't meant give. He had given her sight.

One night, when it Dave was on duty with a few other angels to patrol and punish the bad, Dave had caught sight of a girl. This girl... She was perfect in his eyes. She had a strong love for justice, she knew what was right and what was wrong. She also had the most lovely sense of humor. Dave fell in love with her what seemed like an instant. He decided to look over this girl, to protect her from the evils of the world. However, granting privileges to certain humans just because of your fondness of them breaks rule number uno in the "Angel's for Dummies" rule book. So he took caution in not giving her anything that would give her an... advantage.

But one day his girl, her name was Terezi, had gotten into an accident. She lost her sight. Dave was devastated. He wanted so badly to give her the ability that was so important to humans. He wanted to let he see the colors that she held so close to her heart. He wanted to let her see his face, even if it was only once. He wanted to confess his love to her. So the next time he was on patrol duty he stopped by her house when she was sleeping. He gave her a kiss on the forehead- the most convenient way to transfer power to another being- and shook her awake. He spread out his wings for her and she smiled with delight, she could see, and she could see her angel. Dave smiled back at her as he felt pleased with his work. She could see again. She could see him. After so many years of watching her grow up before his eyes, Terezi could finally see him. He embraced her gently and for a while they enjoyed the warmth of each other. But eventually the sun rose, and Dave was expected to return to Heaven. So he did. But nothing escapes "God's" eyes, and Dave was punished along with Terezi's sight being taken away.

Which brings us back to the present, to Dave's punishment.

Dave shifted uncomfortably on the stage. All the eyes were on him. He held the attention of all the angels. 'It's your time to shine', he teased himself. 'Wow what a pathetic attempt at trying to lift the mood. Like, even more pathetic then all the little kids trying to reach the cookie jar on the top shelf put together. You are a toddler, Dave, and your pride and dignity are in that fucking cookie jar. Good job at failing to reach it you fuck-up.' He rolled his eyes at his mental insults. He could smack-talk himself for hours. But now wasn't the time. Now was the time to play it cool. Now, more than ever, it was important to play it cool.

There was a crackling sound, much like static from a radio, before a loud booming voice began talking. "Today, we release an angel." The crowd let out a dull humming noise- the standard procedure for letting go of someone dear. "Dave Strider has broken one of our most important rules. Humans do not get saved. That is for me to decide, you simply punish the bad ones." The humming grew louder. "However, Dave is dear to us. So we will offer him a second chance." The humming stopped, and so did my breathing. I craned my head to look in the direction of the voice. "God has chosen to give Dave a chance to redeem himself for the mistake that he has made. If Dave can reap 99 demons, he may return to Heaven." The crowd's silence became a loud roar of approval. They agreed with God. They want me to have a second chance. "Until then-" the roar turned to silence once again and the voice picked up, "Until then, Dave will be in demon status and he may not step foot in heaven or else he will be shot down as any other demon would. Do accept the terms and conditions, Dave?"

"Well I've never been one to say no to that phrase." Dave chuckled. "When do I start?"

A/N

I'll do spell check and stuff tomorrow

It's like, one in the morning and wooh I'm tired

I've been having writer's block for a while and when I finally felt like writing again this came out so yaaaay = u =

If you like it write a review, maybe? So I know people actually like this crap.

/) w (\

/goes to watch supernatural


End file.
